The House on the Hill
by catsrockt
Summary: Bulma moves out of her parent's estate to try and escape an unknown villain. She finds an abandoned mansion and against the advice of her friends, decides to buy it. But she isn't the only one living there. The ghost of the Prince of Saiyans has occupied the house for decades and he isn't about to let some blue haired human taint his property.
1. Pleading

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pinky swear.

"Dad, I love you and I'm grateful for what you have provided me with, but I think it's time I moved out." Bulma stood next to her father as she watched him light another cigar. When he didn't say anything, she continued speaking. "I'm a big girl, I'm almost 25 years old and someone with my intelligence has no reason to live with her parents."

Trunks looked up from his ash tray and lifted his eyebrow. Bulma sighed. She had been trying to get through to her father for weeks now and had gotten no where. As much as she loved her parents and the comfort of their home, she needed to get out and prove to her ex that she could be more than an intelligent heiress.

"Bulma, I see no reason why you are letting Yamcha dictate your life." Trunks ignored the angry flash in his daughter's eyes. "There is nothing wrong with living a comfortable lifestyle. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you will be happy again." And this was why she never got the conversation moving. She couldn't convince her father that it wasn't just Yamcha's harsh words that made her want to leave. But she also couldn't divulge on the other reason for her departure. If she told her father, he would surely never let her leave. In any case, she needed the space and isolation to figure out her troubles. As much as she loved her childhood home, it was far too open and invited unwanted memories back.

"Daddy, I just need to get away. I've spent far too much time throwing myself into my work. I'm stressed and everything about this place reminds me of labor. Whether it's the bots we built together or the appliances I have fixed, there is no escape!" Bulma huffed and caught her breath. Trying to calm herself down, she reasoned, "Plus I know I get in the way of you and mom when you try and have some downtime." Bulma cringed. She did not want to go down memory lane right now. Images of her parents entwined together on the couch like teenagers came through her mental wall. Gripping the table, Bulma directed her eyes towards her father. "Let's not forget how intrusive you two are on my personal space." Trunks Briefs blushed. "Yeah, I know all about you checking up on me like I am fifteen years old. I'm not hiding a boy under my bed!"

Trunks rubbed his hand through his hair and rotated the cigar in his taut mouth. He stared at his daughter finally noticing what she had been going through. Her eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and slight wrinkles were becoming prominent on her forehead. She had bags under her eyes and her usual glossy teal hair seemed greasy and flat. Where her hair was lifeless, her eyes told a different story. The blue sapphires she had inherited from her mother were unyielding and blazing but also bore the tell tale sign of tiredness.

"Ok" Bulma blinked. She then leapt on to her father and smothered him with kisses. "You have no idea how badly I needed this. Thank you for understanding." Slowly releasing himself from her grasp, Trunks held her wrists in a firm grasp. He looked down at his only child with an impish smile. "I'm not telling your mother though." Bulma groaned. Where her father had been seemingly unrelenting, Bunny would be in complete hysterics. "Ugh fine. You're such a coward." Sticking her tongue back in her mouth, Bulma turned on her heel and flounced off to find her blonde caretaker. Trunks watched his daughter wander off and quietly whispered to himself, "I hope you know what you're doing child."

Sooo this is my first story and I'm pretty nervous but feel free to bash. I'm not sensitive at all so I won't take it to heart. If you see any mistakes, it would be more grammar than spelling because I totally pride myself on my spelling. But either way let me know and I will change it…maybe.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pinky Swear.

Also, I didn't realize how short the last chapter was because I write everything on paper before typing it up so it feels longer to me. And because the last chapter was basically a short interlude, I will forgive you guys for the lack of reviews. I think I can understand the angst and short tempers when it comes to having plenty of views, but no RE-views. Thanks to the people who did review; helped me sleep better. Important fact: Goku is NOT Saiyan. He can fly and do ki attacks but he just is not a Saiyan. Vegeta was truly the last Saiyan.

"Gokuuuuu, can't we just keep looking tomorrow? It's been five hours and we still haven't found a decent house yet." Bulma whined. The pair had been traveling around all day with no luck and Bulma was definitely regretting the decision to wear heels. "We should just start over when I get some well needed beauty sleep." Fumbling through her purse, Bulma snatched out a mini capsule and threw it to the ground. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, Bulma stepped into her capsule car and slumped down in the front seat. Resting her feet on the dashboard, Bulma turned to look at her best friend and shrugged. "My feet hurt." "Bulma," Goku exclaimed. "I promised your father I would find you a new home and we aren't stopping until that happens!" Bulma grunted. She knew it was a bad idea letting Goku show her houses. But he was her best friend and he needed the money. As a professional martial artist, there were only so many tournaments he could compete in and win. And even then, the money was tight due to his enormous appetite. Therefore, Goku's wife, Chi Chi, gave him an ultimatum. Either he would get a second job to support his eating habits or she wouldn't cook for him. Having no other choice, Goku begrudgingly became a real estate agent. And as he showed Bulma small properties and estates, Bulma couldn't help but wonder how much her father was paying him.

"I appreciate the help, I really do," Bulma doted. "But none of these homes are for me! I need to be on top of a hill or something, somewhere isolated but with a view." "A hill? Well why didn't you say so?" With a wide grin, Goku dragged Bulma out of her car and gripped her around the waist. "Hold on." Goku burst into the air before coming to a gentle pace. Bulma yawned. With the wind breezing through her hair and the heat emanating off Goku, in no time she fell asleep on the tall man.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're here." Bulma wiped the drool off her chin and grinned cheekily at Goku. Her eyes followed his steady hand pointing up to the top of the hill. "So this is 222 Moon Crest Way. This house was built in the early 1900s by the Ouji royal family. But don't worry, the foundations are really strong. They used some kind of foreign stone. The family was also very prosperous but very paranoid which is why they constructed their home away from society. In fact, your nearest neighbor is over four miles away!" Bulma gaped at the sight in front of her. She whizzed past the black Iron Gate and started walking up the gravel driveway. Upon closer inspection, she saw that indeed the castle was propped up nicely on the hill. It had two mammoth towers parallel to one another and a black wooden door between them. The walls seemed to be made of a black stone. When Bulma touched the surface, she was surprised that it was very smooth, like marble. There were five windows above the door and when Bulma scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, Goku piped in. "The windows are shaped in a V because the Ouji family had a weird tradition of naming their offspring with the letter V. All the males were named Vegeta and the females were named Velve."

"I'll take it," Bulma said confidently. "Wha- What!" Goku gasped. "But you haven't even seen the inside and I haven't told you everything about this place."

"Goku," Bulma gritted through her teeth. "Goku, you know I'm not changing my mind. So get on with your silly story and then give me a tour. Either way I'm signing that contract." Goku blew at the hair on his forehead and cocked his head. "Can't say I didn't warn you. So the last ruler of this house was Vegeta the sixth. He hardly left the house and often disappeared for long periods of time. Some say he was deranged but I think the guy just didn't know how to talk to people." Goku paused. "He was…what you call antisocial. Anyway so people barely got a look at him and the only time they saw him in the city was when he attended a funeral for his parents who both died from an explosion in their mountain house. Even then that was when he was really young."

"Goku, you're rambling. Get on with it!" "Sheesh! Ok ok calm down. So basically fast forward to when he is twenty five. No one had seen from him in years and then all of sudden newspapers got a tip that they would find his body in his house. There was huge media frenzy when he was found dead in his drawing room with a knife stuck right where his heart was. There were no signs of a struggle and it was ruled out as a suicide. But every since then people have heard strange things coming from this house. Sometimes the lights flicker on and off and the last person to own the house swore she saw the ghost of Vegeta." Bulma stared wide eyed at Goku. Her facial features went from intrigued to amusement to angry in a split second. "Is this a joke? Do you really think that a ghost is going to come between me and this house? Kami, Goku. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're too scared to go in!" "Oh don't think you can try and mess with my pride Bulma. I'm just saying that this house is bad news." "Either you give me a tour and then I sign the contract or I can just sign the contract now. What'll it be?" Goku stared at his brazen friend. She was too stubborn for her own good but he needed to make sure she knew what she was getting in to.

Goku pushed past Bulma, ignoring her smirk, and lifted the keys into the lock. With a slight turn, he twisted the doorknob and eased the door open. They were greeted with darkness. Goku felt his way around the walls and flipped on the light switch. Happy to see that the looming chandelier above them was both functional and sturdy, Goku turned around to face his companion. In a professional voice, Goku explained, "Here we are in the entry hallway. To your left is the kitchen and this small door next to you is the coat closet. Further down the hallway is the dining room and up the stairs are the bedrooms and bathrooms." Bulma looked around. She was impressed. The Ouji family really knew how to decorate. The interior matched perfectly with the black stone on the outer walls. Everything revolved around the color black. Even when an object wasn't completely embellished in the dark color, it still belonged in the collection.

Bulma was so entranced that she didn't even notice when Goku told her that they were moving forward. She walked slowly and languidly, taking in each and every detail of the place. When they reached the dining room, Goku told her that he would inspect the kitchen to make sure that there weren't any creatures crawling around since the last owner left over three months ago. Bulma stood staring at the giant portrait while she waved him away, signifying her knowledge of his absence. Before her was a painting of what looked to be a young man in his twenties. He was sitting in a red chair dressed all in black. He was smaller than the throne from which he was perched on, but her eyes were pinned directly at him. The man had a tan complexion and looked like he often was outdoors. Through his suit, she could tell that he had muscles and briefly wondered how he would fare in a fight against Goku. His hair was black and shaped in an ominous flame. His eyes bore down into hers and she could see raw emotion in them. Bulma couldn't seem to tear herself away from the portrait and only when Goku's loud voice called to her did she take a step back.

"Um, the kitchen is secure so we can just go through there to the drawing room. But stay close to me." Bulma rolled her eyes at her worrisome friend but complied with his wishes. "So," Goku started, trying to make small talk. "Have you talked to Yamcha recently? Does he even know that you moved out?" Bulma blinked back tears. _**Yamcha**__. _He had been her on and off boyfriend for the last decade but their most recent fight made her wonder if she was willing to take him back. "No," Bulma willed herself to say. "I haven't seen him." "Hmm." Goku mused. All seemed forgotten, however, when Goku swung open the doors to the drawing room. As Bulma stepped in, she whirled around to see the doors behind slam shut and lock. "Bulma! Bulma!" Goku banged on the doors. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out! Don't panic!" Goku thumped on the doors one last time before walking off to find something he could use to break them down. Bulma sighed. _**Why does this always happen to me?**_

She turned her back to the doors and took a glance around. She walked toward the fireplace on the opposite wall. As she was gazing at the coal, she jumped back when they started to blaze. Within no time, a small fire was burning and Bulma looked on with awe. Entranced by the fire, she almost didn't notice the faint glow coming from the wall. She stumbled back, falling onto a lounge chair, when the light started forming the shape of a man. With a snap of his fingers, Bulma found that she was unable to rise from the chair. She was truly trapped. The figure chuckled and Bulma found herself enjoying the sound coming from him. It was low and raspy but full of amusement. She closed her eyes and let her senses take over. She inhaled and was surprised to smell something so rich and masculine. The air smelled like she was in the forest. She could feel the creature staring at her. When she opened her eyes, they went wide with fright. The man was hovering right above her. She opened her mouth to scream but the figure put his fingers to her lips, silencing her. _**It's the man from the painting!**_Bulma scrambled to get her thoughts together. _**Ok girl, keep it together. You are not about to let this ghost jerk you around. Now say something!**_

Even with her quick pep talk, Bulma almost lost all of her resolve when the man spoke up. "You are an insignificant vile little human. Woman, you think that you can walk in my house and have no care in the world? You are neither the first person to think highly of themselves and you probably won't be the last. While your spirit is admirable, it is greatly misplaced. I will break you. Now I suggest you get your little tour guide and _get the fuck out of my house."_

Vegeta smirked at the human's stunned face. His smirk faded to a scowl when she screamed out, "If you think your fucking ghost tricks are going to make me run away then you are sorely mistaken buster. I didn't come this far to let some egotistical bastard ghost face scare me off. And if you think that by trapping me in this room away from Goku so that you can control me, then you are hardly someone I need to be afraid of." The bonds around Bulma went slack and she leapt up towards Vegeta. "And my name is Bulma! Not woman!" Vegeta's scowl flickered into a ferocious snarl. Bulma stepped back when she noticed the sharp pearly whites that were peeking out from his lips. His eyes went from bulged to slits and his nostrils flared. "Woman, you are getting on my last nerves. Don't try to be the hero; you have no idea what forms my powers can take. Now be a good girl and leave me in peace." Vegeta took one last glance at Bulma and then his form flashed and he was gone.

"Don't worry Bulma, here I come!" Bulma snapped her head to the door where she watched Goku shove open the doors. "Are you ok? Kami, your dad is going to kill me! Did you see the ghost?" Bulma slid her eyes from the space where Vegeta left onto Goku's. "He wasn't too bad; kind of cute." She beamed. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm tired and hungry and I want to negotiate on a full stomach." Goku's stomach growled. "Ha-ha, yeah I could use Chi Chi's cooking right now." Bulma laughed; there was the Goku she knew, always hungry. Eager to get some food, Goku rushed out of the house.

Before leaving, Bulma placed her hand on the door and with a calm and calculated voice whispered, "I hope you're ready, Vegeta, because I'll be back and I'm not so easy to get rid of." And with a satisfied smile, Bulma closed the door and walked away, punching in her parent's number to tell them the good news.


End file.
